1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically fertilizing through water-spray under the control of computers in a golf link, farm, garden, indoor garden and flower-vegetable garden on a terrace or roof of a building and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water-spray systems controlled by computers of various types have heretofore been proposed. Most of the systems are of such an arrangement that the humidity is detected by a sensor embedded in the green of a golf link or the like and, when the humidity thus detected lowers to a predetermined value, sprinklers are operated for a preset period of time (timer system) or until the humidity raises to a preset value.
In recent years, the problems of pollution which seem to be caused by golf links as the sources have been given a great deal of attention. In other words, the fertilizers and agricultural chemicals used in the golf links flow out to contaminate under ground water, rivers and sea, seriously affect the culture of fishes and shells and pollute the waterworks. Reflecting the above-described situation, the administrative authorities began to take the severe actions against the use of the fertilizers and agricultural chemicals in the golf links.
In the conventional water-spray system described above, the control is limited to a mere water-spray and does not come to the problems of the fertilizers and agricultural chemicals described above.